Wicked Game
by Airluwena
Summary: Shonen ai A song fic for Kurama and Hiei.


A/N: Original song done by Chris Isaac. (All sentences with in the *s are lyrics)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Wicked Game  
  
*The world was on fire no-one could save me but you. Strange what desire will make foolish people do.*  
  
The rain beat into Hiei's skin as he hesitated at the familiar window. Softly he tapped against it, rousing the red head from his studies so he could let him in. Kurama held back the curtain, letting the soaked jaganshi enter with out tripping over it. Once he was in, Kurama yanked the window back down and pushed the curtain back over the window.  
  
"It's been raining for days... If you'd like to dry yourself off I've got towels in my bathroom." Kurama didn't need to point out the amenity to Hiei, he had been in Kurama's room enough times to know where everything was. Kurama tried to get back to his homework but a flash of red caught his eye. Following the short demon into the bathroom, he got a closer look at the large slash on Hiei's forearm.  
  
~Hiei's Point of View~  
  
*I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.*  
  
Hiei was quiet as he watched from his perch on the bathtub. Kurama was kneeling in front of him, dressing the gash on his right arm. The kitsune had spent the better part of a hour digging out the spines that had been deposited into Hiei's arm. According to Kurama, the infection caused by the festering spines alone was what made the plant so deadly, let alone the poison each prick infused into the person.  
  
"I warned you Hiei, not to go digging about that part of the woods. I don't know what you'd want out there. It's my... sanctuary." The red head finished wrapping the wound. He bent his head, giving the area where the slash was a light kiss. Hiei flinched, snatching back his hand.  
  
*I never dreamed that I'd loose somebody like you.*  
  
~Kurama's Point of View~  
  
He didn't know what came over him, but it seemed appropriate at the time. The kitsune leaned down, laying a gentle kiss on Hiei's wound. It was a familiar loving gesture, his human mother had done it many times. As soon as his lips touched the bandages, he felt Hiei stiffen then yank his arm to his chest. The red eyed demon glared at Kurama, keeping his arm close to his chest.  
  
*No, I don't wanna fall in love. (this world is only gonna break your heart) No, I don't wanna fall in love. (this world is only gonna break your heart)  
  
With you...*  
  
~Hiei's Point of View~  
  
Hiei got up, knocking into the kitsune as he left the bathroom. He nearly growled as he resumed his usual seat in the window sill. Why did Kurama have to do things like that? Living in the human world had weakened the kitsune, and was starting to take it's toll on him. With each passing day he thought about Kurama more than he liked. It was frustrating, feelings for others wasn't something he wanted to experience. He had his sister, that was enough. Hiei was irritated enough to hop down from his perch and pace.  
  
*What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way. What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you.*  
  
The short demon found his mind drifting over past events. It had been a month ago, when the snow outside made him reluctantly seek out a warmer and drier place to stay. Kurama had just returned from a night of visiting Yusuke and the oaf. For some reason a blush tinted his cheeks, something that the warmth of his room didn't chase away. As far as Hiei could tell the kitsune wasn't drunk either.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hiei said bluntly.  
  
Kurama kept his eyes averted from the jaganshi's. "It's nothing."  
  
"Hn, if it was nothing then why does it seem to bother you?"  
  
"Hiei... Don't ask. You really don't want to know."  
  
Something inside of Hiei tugged at him, so he gave into curiosity and pursued the subject further. "Don't tell me what I do or don't want to hear. Either you tell me what's wrong, or I leave." He really didn't want to leave the warm and comfortable room, but it was a gamble worth taking.  
  
Only a few moments were wasted on hesitation before Kurama grabbed both sides of Hiei's face and kissed him throughly. Having gotten that out of his system Kurama turned his back on the surprised red eyed demon and started to get ready for bed.  
  
Despite the chill outside, Hiei let himself out. Using all the stealthiness he had learned from being a thief he slipped out of the window. He was just about to shut it when Kurama cleared his throat.  
  
*What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way. What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you.  
  
No, I don't wanna fall in love (this world is only gonna break your heart) No, I don't wanna fall in love (this world is only gonna break your heart) With you...*  
  
"If that wasn't clear enough for you, my jaganshi. Then this should be..." Hiei blinked and watched Kurama, who had his back turned to the shorter demon, warily from the window. "It doesn't matter to me any more, if you ignore me after this. I love you Hiei, and I always have. More than I've loved anyone in both of my life times. I know that makes me weak in your eyes, but try to understand. I've never met anyone like you."  
  
When Kurama fell quiet Hiei assumed he was finished and closed the window. As the jaganshi jumped from tree to tree his mind mulled over the kiss and Kurama's words, only to be quickly yanked out of that thought pattern. Damn that kitsune for starting it...  
  
*The world was on fire no-one could save me but you. Strange what desire will make foolish people do. I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you. I never dreamed that I'd loose somebody like you.*  
  
~Kurama's Point of View~  
  
Try as he might, Kurama couldn't shake the feelings that welled up in him when he saw Hiei. The youko part of him screamed and yelled, telling him that love was a fool's emotion. After spending some time wrestling with his inner self, he gracefully got to his feet and tried to ignore the way Hiei had reacted to a simple loving gesture. At least he hadn't left for good.  
  
*No, I don't wanna fall in love. (this world is only gonna break your heart) No, I don't wanna fall in love. (this world is only gonna break your heart)  
  
With you...*  
  
He half expected Hiei to have left by now, but was startled to see him only a few inches away from the bathroom door. It only took two steps for Hiei to close the distance between himself and the kitsune. Reaching up to grab both forelocks he pulled, yanking Kurama down to his awaiting lips.  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted, turning around and retracing his steps to the window sill. "Don't think that means I love you. I... don't mind you. That's all."  
  
*Nobody loves no-one.* 


End file.
